causes and effects
by the moonlight mona lisa
Summary: Kris is confused. She's interested in this boy that her best friend, Gold, has added to his list of "people who've been under me" and she has no idea why she's so interested or how Gold had gotten to be with him, since Gold is himself and Silver is... well, Silver. — Kris, Silver, Gold.


**lol i posted this on ao3 back a while ago (find me there under the name asemblanceofinfinity) and i meant to post it here so i could continue it on both places. the series function works better for this honestly, but i'll post it all under one story here on .**

 **um warnings for language if that bothers you, and also bisexual, flirtatious gold but that's kind of just gold so. you know. please enjoy this first part, i do not own pokemon.**

* * *

Red. Red is the first color she sees.

Silence. She can't hear anything. Well, besides the pounding of her blood in her veins ringing in her ears.

He's just a boy, staring blankly at her, blinking slowly, coming back from the shock of her fist connecting with his face. Kris is staring back, albeit more angrily and less stupidly, because she can't believe what she had done either.

It took him a few seconds, but suddenly he's covering his eye, clearly turning black from the force of her punch.

That had been their first real conversation. And it had ended in disaster.

Kris hadn't remembered why she had been so mad before she punched him. She had just met the guy three days ago, and suddenly she was giving him a black eye. Is it the fact that this had been the guy that Gold had been fucking? Or is it because she remembered that this was the douche who had told her her feelings were stupid during what should have been a simple greeting?

Kris is not sure. But as her anger starts to evaporate, she hopes that punch hurt.

* * *

"I punched him in the face."

Gold splutters in laughter, not at all concerned with the fact that if Silver sees them he won't be able to get into his pants anymore. He laughs so hard and for so long that Kris just up and leaves him there, rolling around on the ground.

When he comes back to her, finally ending his rambunctious laughter, she stares at him, confused.

"Weren't you _with_ him, though? You probably won't be able to get with him anymore if he knows we're friends."

Gold shrugs, "No skin off my back," he starts, "I got a whole bunch of people waiting to get under me."

Kris shoves him down the hill they're standing on.

* * *

"So why'd you punch him?" Gold asks one night, several weeks after it happened.

"I dunno. Guess I was upset that you were fucking this guy and didn't tell me, and that a couple of days ago he told me that my feelings were stupid after I just tried to say hi."

Gold starts laughing again, the asshole.

"Yeah, Silver isn't a fan of..." he stops to contemplate the word he's looking for, " _friendly communication_ ," he finishes, using air quotes.

"So basically," she begins, "he's a jackass."

Gold nods, somehow not laughing this time, and gives a shrug.

"I guess you could say that. He's not great with feelings and everything."

"He's like you, then, huh?"

Gold shakes his head, "No, no, no, Kris. I don't _enjoy_ feelings. They make my life harder, but I can still show them and tell people if I'm hurting and stuff. Silver doesn't do any of that."

Kris sits down next to Gold on their squishy couch and puts her cheek in her hand. She feels a bit bad about punching someone she barely knew for such a stupid reason, and now she's a tad curious about this Silver guy, too.

"But wait," Gold says, suddenly, "Why'd you punch _him_ if you were mad at me for not telling you about me and him?"

Kris has no response.

"I should apologize to him," she says as Gold continues to stare at her strangely.

* * *

"Hey, um... sorry. About punching you."

Silver shrugs, the swelling of his eye clearly healing from how bad it had looked last week, walking away from her without a second thought.

"Aren't you going to _say_ anything?" she shouts, suddenly exasperated, "At least _accept_ my apology? Or _acknowledge_ it?"

His head whips behind him to face her, an incredulous look on his face.

"I did."

Kris spends the rest of the day in a stupor, unsure of how Silver had accepted her apology without so much as a second glance. She's just so confused.

She's never been this confused in her life. She just wants to know what's going on in Silver's head, and just how Gold got a guy like Silver to actually put up with him. So she makes it her mission to find out, even if she has no idea where to start.


End file.
